Karma, Why!
by Krisember88
Summary: "Karma Akabane why didn't you remember you can't have apple juice you know it makes you act odd" Nagisa says. A crossover in which apple juice makes Karma swap bodies with another character from another anime. Please read hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Before I start this story I'm going to mention that this is based on a dream I had last night. Hope you enjoy!

Nagisa: P.O.V

"Karma-Kun!" I yell as I run across the outside campus of Class E during lunch hour, where on campus is my friend is my though as my eye's catch sight of a familiar face. "Yuma!" My voice is loud but it gets the attention of my friend. Yuma's brown hair and eyes turn towards me as I quickly run before him.

"What's up?" He asks with a smile that brings a small one upon my own.

"Yuma, Karma's missing" my voice is now laced with worry but Yuma doesn't seems afraid like I'd think he's be.

He smile's before pointing in the distance to his left. "He's over there drinking apple juice" my eyes widen. Please no, not apple juice, I hope to myself as I take off in the direction that Yuma pointed in. After running for five minutes my stamina starts to starts coming down and I'm lucky that my red haired friend comes in sight.

"Karma-Kun!" My yell gets said friend's attention and my sky blue eyes widen when I see that indeed Karma's drinking apple juice. "Karma-Kun! No" I yell and Karma tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Nagisa-Kun?" Karma questions as he sips more of his apple juice so my dismay. Finally coming before my friend panting I grab the apple juice away from him.

"Karma-Kun, apple juice makes you act differently half an hour after you consume it" Karma's amber eyes widen "ya" I say stupidly.

"Sorry Nagisa-Kun, I forgot" my face is one of 'really man' and Karma laughs nervously. "But really Nagisa-Kun think of it this way it's only for a day and I only had half a juice box so that means half a day" my red haired friend's smile worries me for his well being.

"Karma-Kun, no" my voice is stern and in control. "This is no laughing matter" Karma suddenly pales and I know what's coming so I don't panic. Karma will first pale, then faint for five minutes then wake up and act like a different person all together, the different personality though changes each time.

Karma: P.O.V (Five minutes before Nagisa came )

"Here" I look at the apple juice box that Terasaka just gave me with a raised eyebrow. "Well I'm being nice so don't just waste it drink up" he says as his small green eyes holding kindness, odd.

"Sorry I don't like apple juice" waving my hand to show my distaste before Terasaka's face, he growls before shoving the straw into my mouth and somehow making the substance enter my mouth.

"Drink it bastard" he growls as the small bit makes it's way down my throat and soon enters my intestines. "Like it?" He questions and to my dismay saying it was bad would be a lie, yet I do anyway. I watch as Terasaka storms away angered, laughter erupts at the hilarious seen he's so fun to prank. Sipping more of the juice through the straw my eyes catch light blue hair that must belong to my best friend Nagisa-Kun.

"Nagisa-Kun!" my voice should be loud enough for him to hear it but it seems he finds me anyway and that's when I catch the sacred expression as he approaches me.

"Karma-Kun!" He yells and a smile grows on my face as I sip more juice realizing I've had half already. "Karma-Kun! No" Nagisa yells that's when I clue in this drink Terasaka gave me is apple juice, APPLE JUICE.

"Nagisa-Kun" my voice sounds normal even though I've found out why my best friend seems so worried.

"Karma-Kun, apple juice makes you act differently half an hour after you consume it" Nagisa says my amber eyes widen "ya" he says stupidly. I shouldn't have drank more dam Karma stupid, stupid.

"Sorry Nagisa-Kun, I forgot" my sentence makes Nagisa's worried/scared face change to a 'really' type of expression. "But really Nagisa-Kun think of it this way it's only for a day and I only had half a juice box so that means half a day" a smile is on my face as I try and make this seem less bad for my older smaller friend.

"Karma-Kun, no" Nagisa's voice is in control, unlike my feeling's. What will I do this time?"This is no laughing matter" then I start feeling hot and suddenly pale and I know what's coming but still inside I'm panicking. First I will get pale, then faint for five minutes then wake up and act like a different person all together, the different personality though changes each time, that's what scares me the most.

"Karma-Kun, don't worry I'll make sure your safe and don't worry about hurting others I'll stop you" Nagisa's comforting voice says before I slip into a world of black.

Nagisa: P.O.V

Karma had fainted four minutes ago that means one more minute till he wakes with a different personality. Will I be able to keep my promise the thought makes me frown no, Nagisa you will do it for Karma's sake. Right on the five minute mark Karma starts to move in my arms ( yes Nagisa was holding him ) getting up Karma's amber eyes open to show a small bit of reorganization towards me. That doesn't normally happen is a though.

"Tetsuya?" Karma questions looking straight at me, not normal

"Karma?" I question, sometimes he still knows his name just acts different and other times he's like a completely different being the oddest was when he thought he was some girl named Erza Scarlet.

"Tetsuya what's going on? Why is your hair all long? Why'd you call me Karma, you know my name!" Karma yells the ending part honestly scared don't see this every day.

"Karma, that's your name" stupid he could believe he's a monkey for all you know Nagisamy mind fumes.

"Now you can't play basketball with that long hair they'd think your a girl" Karma's amber eyes are wide as he grasps my shoulders.

"Please explain your name?" This seems to be the best approach to this type of change other wise he may get mad if I call him Karma again is my thought.

"Tetsuya, you know my name!" His yell makes me clench my ears. "Tetsuya, did you get amnesia?" Karma questions looking concerned. 'More like you' would be something that Karma would say if I were in his position at the moment.

"Calm down" my voice is calmer than expected Karma's amber eyes look into my sky blue ones.

"Tetsuya, please explain what's going on? Why did you get shorter? Why am I taller?" with the raise of my hand Karma stops saying all the questions.

"Listen, my name is Nagisa, Nagisa Shiota and your name is Karma Akabane, you may not believe anything that I'm telling you but please just understand or hear me out, you drank apple juice and..."

"Apple juice has nothing to do with this nonsense Tetsuya, and your name isn't Nagisa it's Kuroko Tetsuya and we're teammates on the Teiko basketball team your number 15 and I'm number 4. Also your hair was shorter and your taller than before as well which is impossible in the time from yesterday to today." Face palming is the top thing on my mind but I push the urge down.

"Just listen please it's the truth" what if Karma body swapped? No that's no possible.

"Stop lying Tetsuya, if I'd done that how could it be possible that I have memories of our past and all 14 years of my life? Beat that" Karma's face holds a smirk that isn't like Karma.

"Umm" is all that is managed to comes from my mouth. Maybe my guess was correct perhaps Karma actually body swapped.

"Well Tetsuya" Karma's body says as the lunch bell rings signaling classes starting.

"We need to go" walking past my left hand grasps around Karma's right arm pulling him with me as I make my way towards the school building. Maybe Korosensi may know what to do? My mind throws the idea at me.

"Hey I can walk myself Tetsuya" a groan escapes my mouth, by the end of the day I swear that I'm going to expect Karma to call me Tetsuya more groans escape me. "Are you sick, your groaning?" Karma's amber eyes hold worry and holding back another moan I drag Karma with me towards the gym.

"We have gym, I'm going to let you change by yourself" Karma gasps, this is so aggravating curses to whoever gave Karma that apple juice. Wait! Where did the juice go? My eyes widen at the realization.

"I can change myself Tetsuya, you know that wait you've got amnesia never mind also the juice is here" can Karma now read my mind! "No it's just that's what your face said" he must be able to my mind yells.

( In Gym Class )

"Okay today as I promised to Karma yesterday we will play basketball because of how well Nagisa took out Akira Takaoka the other day. Now choose one person you'd like to be on a team with then we'll put your small group on Team A (Red) or Team B (Blue)"

"Mr. Karasuma, may I be on red?" Karma questions our teacher how'd he know his name?My mind wonders that is till my eyes catch sight of the two girls that are holding up a 'Your The Best Teacher Mr. Karasuma ' sign, so that's how.

"Karma, your lucky we're going to play basketball but yes you may be on red just this once" a giant true smile is on Karma's face. Moving to a place that I can whisper to Karma without having others hear I whisper.

"Are you Karma yet?" His amber eyes look towards me and for a second it looks like hiseyes hold saddness.

"I understand now that I'm not myself so my apologizes for calling you Tetsuya, Nagisa" a smile grows on my face, at least he knows my name and believes me. "How well can you play?" A shrug is my reply, Karma face palms.

"Your name?" I ask once the realization hits me that this Karma never told me his name. His amber eyes seem to glow as he grabs a basketball, I didn't even realize that we were teamed and that the games about to start the though makes me frown.

"Call me Karma" he says with a smirk as he gives the ball to Mr. Karasuma. "I'm kidding, from what you said before I believe somehow that the apple juice made your true Karma switch bodies with me, but my name is Akashi, Akashi Seijuro" my reply is a small nod as the basketball is thrown into the air and Terasaka jumps for our team.

The ball is passed to me and I do the only thing that seems reasonable, pass. Karma/Akashi is the closest so passing it to him seems smart, Karma/Akashi gets my pass and with the skills of a pro makes his way across the court dodging everyone on the opposing team, he doesn't even pass and gets a basket. "Wow" I mutter surprised.

Walking back to our side of the court like getting that basket was no issue Karma/Akashi smirks looking at me his amber eyes a blaze. "Like what you see Nagisa-Kunnn" he face stays frozen solid as the game continues and Karma/Akashi keeps getting the ball because I pass it to him then he dodges all of the opposite team and gets a basket.

My sky blue eyes are wide as well as the rest of Class E as we all watch Karma/Akashi walk back from yet another awesome shot. "How?" Yuma gasps from the opposite team as Terasaka on our team storms up to Karma/Akashi angrily.

"Why so mad?" Karma/Akashi asks the mad Terasaka and the question just makes Terasaka even more mad.

"Stop showing off" Karma/Akashi smirks at that a very non-Karma smirk.

"I'm just playing the game" with that we continue the game and I'm just 'wowed' at how Karma/Akashi plays the rest of the game.

( Five Minutes Before Last Class Ends )

Working with this Karma/Akashi isn't all so bad in our last class which happens to bemath Karma's favourite subject, my mind reminds me. Korosensei wanted us to get better at our multiplication table because some students had failed miserably on the last test, so at the moment we are doing partner flash cards and my partner is Karma/Akashi because of my promise.

The way are group is studding is by playing math war, we each place a card down and the first person to answer gets the cards at the end the person with the most won cards win. Grabbing the top card of my deck I genitally place it on the wooden desk, Karma/Akashi does the same. "Flip" I say and the two numbers are 4 and 5.

"20" Karma/Akashi says looking board placing the two cards into his pile of won cards which is beating mine for sure. "Two minutes till the end of class" Karma/Akashi says boardly "what time will your friend and I switch?" He then questions.

"End of the class" my voice is happy and I'm glad, I've done my job Karma I think to myself with glee. In under four minutes the bell rings and with lighting speeds Karma/Akashi hands our cards back in before becoming pale. "Your turning back now" he smiles and I get ready to catch my best friends body as he faints.

Five minutes go by like a snail as I watch all my classmates leave and a happy Korosensei leave to get a taco. Once the times finishes Karma wakes up his amber eyes blinking rapidly as he gets sleep out of his eyes. "Tetsuya?" He questions and fear grabs my heart as Karma gets out of my arms. "Oh sorry Nagisa-Kun, I had the oddest dream about this guy that looks like you but had short hair and.." my hug cuts Karma off.

"Your back and I kept my promise" suddenly Karma gets tense meaning he remembered that all that happened wasn't a dream. "This time you body swapped with a boy/teen called Akashi" my voice is happy.

"That would explain alot" he mutters as my body lets his out of the hug. With a smile I bring up the time we both remember really well.

"Remember how this first started?" My question brings a laugh of nervousness to Karma's mouth.

"Nagisa-Kun how could I forget" he says and I laugh. "It was before my suspension, we went out to the park on a Sunday and I had apple juice the next day I killed a teacher, that's how I got suspended, also you had found out about my odd reaction to the juice the day after I had it when I first tried to kill Korosensei."

"That is also why you did something as stupid as to lap off that cliff" I add, we both laugh as we grab our things and exist the school, both of us with a massive smile on our faces. But unknown to us in another school two other blue and red haired Junior High School kids where having the exact same conversation just about orange juice instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Shintaro: P.O.V

"Stop it!" The angered voice of Seijuro says to Ryota as the blond keeps chasing our red haired captain around the gym like we're elementary kids. "Ryota! If you keep this up you'll get to do ten more laps in today's tomorrow" the angered tone in Seijuro's voice seems to be ignored by the too-happy blond.

"Yo" the deeper voice of Daiki says from across the gym to my right "the others will get here in under ten minutes so don't break Akashi's short legs" with a board grunt my attention is pulled to my perfectly trimmed nails and my attention then is on the Oha Asa horoscope that speaks in five seconds.

 _ **Today Cancer will have good luck while Sagittarius will be thrown in a fender-bender, the lucky object is a hug from a Sagittarius**_ **.** My eyes widen considerably, _the only Sagittarius is Seijuro and he's already being annoyed by Kise_. Feeling a little worried now my attention is brought back to Ryota who is now running from an happy grinningDaiki _._

"Shintaro" a voice from my close left says, turning my head to see not a person my eyes drop to see the blood red colour of Seijuro's hair.

"Akashi" my voice sounds calm, _hug him now! Just get it done with!_ My head hurts with all my inner yelling. Maroon eyes look into my green ones as Daiki and Ryota run past with Daiki now laughing like a maniac.

"Shintaro, way are you hugging me?" The question catches me off guard as I realize my subconscious made me hug Seijuro. "Please let me go" following the orders I comply, "what I wanted to say first was that I'm going to get some drinks, watch the other two, mostly Ryota please" with that Seijuro and his red hair leave the gym. _That was close, well at least you did it_ my mind says happily as I fix my glasses position.

"Midorima" my eyes find an exhausted Ryota Kise standing before me "if you need to keep adjusting your glasses you should find a better pair" ignoring the blond my attention is on Daiki who is now laying on the floor for some reason.

"Their fine" is my reply to the blond as I walk to Daiki with pride like usual. "Aomine" my voice hold no unusual emotions as the dark blue haired boys eyes open to look at my green ones.

"What? Don't say Akashi told you to tell me to get off the floor because I know he didn't because I wasn't on the floor when he was here" with an annoyed roll of my eyes Ryota jumps and slides on the floor to sit beside Daiki.

"Aominecchhi" the blond says cheerfully, _why would Akashi ever let you join_ I grumble in my mind to myself.

"I'm back" the soft voice makes all three of us spin around to face our short captain.

"Oh Akashicchhi, I almost mistook you for Kurokocchhi because of the soft low voice you used" Ryota says with a giant smile. _Just stay quiet, don't mention Kuroko please._

"I grabbed you all a drink for after practice, Ryota, extra laps for you start now, Shintaro, Daiki wait till the others arrive before starting" with that Seijuro turns around just as Ryota bumps into him causing the two to fall over and the orange juice box to explode and the liquid all falls into Seijuro's mouth, Seijuro must swallow because of Ryota Kise's wait over him. "Get off me!" Seijuro yells really pissed off at the blond.

"Ha ha, you messed up" Daiki says while looking at Ryota. With a clumsy roll Ryota gets off our short captain and lends a hand to Seijuro to help him up, Seijuro gets up himself and looks daggers at Ryota.

"I'm sorry, really I am" Ryota's voice is full with fear and that's when my attention comes back to the Oha Asa horoscope said about Sagittarius and the fender-bender. _Could this mess up be the fender-bender?_ My mind questions.

"Damn!" Seijuro curses almost to quiet to be heard. "Daiki you are to tell the other that practice is being put off till tomorrow" my eyes as well as the others widen, _it's unlike Akashi to delay practice, even more so that we're mostly all here._

"May I ask why?" Daiki asks with a look that I've never seen him wear, concern. Without giving any of us time to think over what Seijuro just said he rushes off in a full out run but right as he leaves the gym a thud! Makes Ryota, Daiki and myself all look at each other. "Think he's alright?" Our teams ace asks with concern.

"He should be" Ryota says with a nervous laugh, _it's just a trip, Akashi was in an odd panic_ my mind says.

"He's fine" my voice is monotone as the basketball I'd just thrown makes a perfect entry to the red basket.

Daiki: P.O.V

Shintaro throws a ball while my blue eyes wander back to the door Seijuro left out of, _it's not that I care for him really it's just that, well he needs to be alright he's captain_ my mind argues as I walk to the door Seijuro ran out moments before. The orange door opens with a swing but to my surprise the door makes a thump! Sound only half way, my attention is on the floor as my eyes find Seijuro out cold on the hallway floor, _what the hell!?_

"Akashi" my voice sounds concerned as I bend down to hold his blood red soft hair in my left hand while my right moves his head onto my palm. "Akashi" his name comes out of my mouth again and coming to a quick decision gently putting his head down I pick him up bridle-style and carry him down the hall to the left where I know a soft couch is, so Seijuro can rest on something soft instead of the hard floor. "Only one more turn" my voice is a mumble as my blue eyes glide down to the painful face of my companion.

"Nagisa-Kun" Seijuro mumbles but it passes me by as the couch comes in reach, _it's blue_. After Seijuro is on the blue couch my eyes wander over his gray shirt which has some spilled orange juice on it, _could that be why?_

"Akashi" my voice is calm as his maroon eyes flicker open to focus on me and to be honest a warm feeling ignites within me, odd.

Seijuro's maroon eyes blink some more as he tries to sit up and his eyes wander around the small green room that we're in, _why in the galaxy did they paint this small room with a blue,_ _when theres a_ _couch green!_ "Nagisa-Kun, your not Nagisa-Kun" Seijuro says with his normal tone but that's when I realize the name difference, _who's Nagisa?_ My blue eyes look at Seijuro's with worry now as my eyes focus on his maroon ones which seem to be looking at be with fear and confusion, Akashi _scared! Something is most defiantly wrong,_ my mind says.

"Akashi" his name comes out with a small bit of worry which makes me inwardly grumble. Seijuro's eyes finally stop looking around the room and rest on me.

"Who" he says "who are you" now he sounds even more scared. Backing away from my short red haired companion with my arms over my head my mind wonders what to tell him. "Where's Nagisa-Kun?" _There he goes saying that name again, just who is this Nagisa is it_ _Akashi's_ _cousin that he's never spoken anything of?_

"Who is Nagisa?" My question makes Seijuro's maroon eyes widen greatly, then his eyes just stop and a new glow seems to be radiating from them and an unusual smirk grows on his face.

"I body swapped, instead of just acting different I completely swapped bodies with someone" my face turns to one of confusion as I listen to the nonsense that Seijuro spits out like a record. Maroon eyes look into my blue ones as his narrow to a look that a murderer may hold before he/she kills her target. "What's my name?" He questions catching my off guard, _Akashi what's gotten into you?_

"Akashi, Akashi Seijuro" my voice sounds weak as the smile Seijuro wears grows more crazy each second. His maroon eyes grow wide as a laugh starts to erupt from his mouth, _what the hell!_ My mind screams as my eyes grow wide at the crazy things Seijuro keeps doing.

"Thanks" he says in a calm crazed voice like he wasn't just laughing like a lunatic! My hands slowly drop from being raised above my head and my eyes narrow as Seijuro gets off the blue soft couch and walks to stand before me. "Oh well maybe I should explain" Seijuro says with this tone that sounds like he's board and that's so not normal it makes me almost regret helping him. "Or maybe I shouldn't, right?" He asks the question while turning his head to the side and bending over ( like Karma did to Korosensei after trying to kill him the first time they met )

"Akashi?" His name comes out like a question and more laughter escapes the Generation of Miracles short red haired captain.

Maroon eyes look deep within my blue ones when Seijuro stands back up straight and grabs hold of my arm with a quick speed I hadn't known he possessed. "You may be?" His question makes a shiver run down my spine as my eyes look within his now and for a second it's like there's some amber.

"Aomine, Aomine Daiki" my voice is strong and no emotion shoes through as a slight noise behind me brings both my blue and maroon eyes to the door. Standing still like a deer caught eating flowers is Tetsuya Kuroko.

"Wow" Seijuro mutters with wide open eyes, "when I get back I'm going to let Nagisa-Kun explain everything" Seijuro says looking like he's in a crazy daze.

"Did I interrupt?" Tetsuya asks looking as emotionless like normal.

"No, no you haven't done anything wrong" my voice sounds annoyed as my blue eyes look at Seijuro who is now looking at Tetsuya with this expression that yells 'I'm insane!'

"You look so much like Nagisa-Kun" Seijuro says as he slowly walks towards Tetsuya with the same grin plastered on his face, _he mentioned bodyswap, could that mean that this person isn't Akashi?_ My mind says with a guess like tone. "This will be so much fun!" He yells as he grabs Tetsuya's face and Tetsuya looks at me with a 'what's going on' expression and a shrug is my reply.

"Explain, you mentioned something like bodyswap" my voice is stern as my blue eyes look straight into Seijuro's maroon ones, as Tetsuya sneezes. He lets go of Tetsuya and walks the short distance towards me and grabs my arm before doing a lighting quick move to have me pinned on the couch, _how did I not see that coming?_ My mind groans. "Who are you?" I question looking into the maroon eyes of my short red haired captain as Tetsuya just stands at the doorway silent, _how d_ _id_ _I realize him? Right he sneezed_ my mind mutters again.

"So demanding" Seijuro says with the same un-Seijuro tone.

My blue eyes look at Tetsuya's light blue ones before going back to Seijuro's that seem to have a amber deep inside, _what's with the amber?_ "Maybe I should explain, or maybe not" he says in a singsong voice. "Okay why not" he then says letting my body go as he lets me off the blue couch, _again odd._ "I'm from a different area, when I drank apple juice by accident I seem to have odd personality switches this time it seems I've bodyswapped with whoever I look like, wait was it Akashi Seijuro, that's what you said correct?"

I nod as Tetsuya sneezes again. "What time is it?" Seijuro's body questions with a look of innocence now. Looking at my phone I read the number 10:00AM. After telling Seijuro's body he smiles before explaining the whole situation just as the other three come in looking worried.

"Gosh takes you forever" Ryota complains as he tugs on my shirt.

"Let go" my voice sounds demanding but my attention is mostly on Seijuro who's just explained the whole situation, Ryota lets go. _So you changed bodies with Akashi because he had orange juice? Next time no orange you for him. Also next time no Ryota Kise chasing me around the gym._ A smile grows on my face just as Seijuro's body yells full out,

"WWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" All of the Generation of Miracles clench their hands over their ears except Tetsuya who just sneezes again, _why does he keep sneezing?_ Shintaro looks at Seijuro with a look of pure bewilderment as he mutter under his breath.

"Is this is fender-bender after all" ignoring him, with my quick speed I grasp Seijuro's left arm getting his maroon eyes on me as I push past all the other members and head back into the gym.

"How long?" It's a short question but Seijuro smiles a friendly smile, one that our Seijuro would never use.

"Don't worry only five more minutes" he smiles more "you and I have been talking for over half a day that's all it takes, anyhow nice meeting you and I'm going to have a fun time telling Nagisa-Kun about all this, also what's the blue haired boy's name?"

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya Kuroko, didn't I already tell you?" My question brings a smile to Seijuro's face again. Suddenly he pales and falls over, lucky for him he fell in my direction and catch his now unconscious form, _lucky bastard._

After five minutes Seijuro starts to move and the first thing he mutters is, "Nagisa" my eyes widen in fear as the other members of the Generation of Miracles enters the gym again with Ryota making annoying sounds. "Daiki?" Seijuro questions as his maroon eyes look into my blue ones.

"Akashi, your back" my voice is calm again, a real smile grows on my face.

"Ya, orange juice is bad" he says before continuing "it makes me body switch apparently" we both start walking out of the gym and that's when I remember what Seijuro asked me of before.

"No practice today!" I call as the two of us leave the gym then the building. "So Akashi? When did you learn of this orange juice thing?" I question honestly. He gives me a Seijuro Akashi smile before speaking.

"Well it was a while ago, remember when I yelled at Atsushi for being captain, well that was after drinking orange juice. Anyway just it would make it easier if we didn't ever have orange juice around me."

"I agree" with that said we didn't know that another Junior Highschool two red and blue haired kids were talking about the same sort of thing but about apple juice.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you all enjoy the second chapter in this two-shot short story. Have a wonderful September!**


End file.
